1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to the methods and devices for controlling gas production.
2. Background of the Art
Hydrocarbon gas is usually recovered using a well drilled into a formation having a gas reservoir. A gas well may have a complex geometry that includes vertical sections and deviated sections, at least some of which intersect a gas-producing zone, or “pay zone.” Water is often produced along with the gas in a pay zone. Because the hydrostatic pressure associated with produced water can impair the rate of gas production, it is usually desirable to control the amount of water residing in a pay zone or other section of a well. However, the borehole of the well may have geometry or trajectory that prevents a fluid mover, such as a pump, from being located in the well to efficiently remove accumulated water.
The present disclosure is directed to methods, devices, and system for removing water from a section of the well using a remotely situated fluid mover.